1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a paper recycling apparatus having a dry type defibrating unit that defibrates papers by grinding papers, a first transport unit that transports a defibrated material defibrated by the dry type defibrating unit, a classifying unit that deinks the defibrated material by classifying the defibrated material transported by the first transport unit using airflow, a second transport unit that transports the defibrated material deinked by the classifying unit, and a paper forming unit that forms paper in the defibrated material transported in the second transport unit has been known. Then, it is configured such that the paper forming unit includes a forming drum having a small hole screen configured of a plurality of small holes, fibers are ejected from the small hole screen by driving the forming drum to rotate, and ejected fibers are accumulated on a mesh belt (for example, JP-A-2012-144819).
It is preferable that a configuration, in which fine powder of the fibers and the like is not scattered from between a housing covering the forming drum and a mesh belt to the outside when accumulating the fibers ejected from the forming drum on the mesh belt, is provided.